


Fairy Floss

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Seamus catches Harry eating cotton candy. No big deal right?





	Fairy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://litesprite.livejournal.com/profile)[**litesprite**](http://litesprite.livejournal.com/) who requested _Harry/Seamus and Cotton Candy_.   


* * *

Seamus walks into the boys dormitory and stops suddenly, transfixed.

Harry.

Harry is sitting on his bed with one leg tucked casually underneath him, his tie pulled loose around his neck, and the first two buttons of his dress shirt undone. That isn’t what catches Seamus’ attention though.

Oh no.

It is the pink, sugary substance coating Harry’s fingers. The sticky sweetness outlining Harry’s perfect lips and coating his long, dexterous fingers. It makes Seamus want to take each of Harry’s digits into his mouth and devour them before moving onto Harry's lips and doing something wicked.

So caught up in his fantasies, he doesn’t even realize he’s let out a tiny whimper.

Harry looks up suddenly at the sound, noticing Seamus for the first time.

“Hey Seamus, want some?” he asks, holding out an inconspicuous pink ball of fairy floss.

Seamus walks over and raises Harry’s hand, then lifts the first finger to his mouth and sucks off the sugary residue, paying close attention to each one. Harry simply stares at him in shock, torn between arousal and bewilderment.

“Oh yes, I definitely want _some_ ,” he replies cheekily, before he leans down to capture Harry’s lips in fiery kiss.


End file.
